


双越|同居三十题

by RicewineJ



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, living-together story, 写超烂没必要看
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicewineJ/pseuds/RicewineJ
Summary: 180的哥哥和158的弟弟决定以恋人的身份住在一起。





	双越|同居三十题

1、相拥入眠

 

“呼啊，好冷……”龙雅开门进来的时候还搓着手，这冬天确实够冷的。不过当他看到在沙发上睡着的龙马时便停止了动作。客厅里安静得只剩下电视里放的温网比赛的声音。

 

又在沙发上睡着了啊，这小子。

 

龙雅解下围在脖子上的围巾，抬脚走过去轻轻打横抱起了龙马，生怕惊醒了他。不过小猫睡得很浅，这样的小动作也让他睁开了眼。

 

“回来啦……”

 

龙雅低头蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下龙马，“不是说不用等我吗。”

 

龙马还在龙雅怀里揉着眼睛，却不服气地反驳道，“谁在等你……只是……想看看上次的比赛而已……”

 

说得就像谁不知道他因为已经看过那场比赛了才会无聊到睡着一样。

 

到了房间，龙雅把龙马放在床上，自己则洗漱完后脱掉衣服爬上了床。

 

他借着月光看清了龙马熟睡的脸，睡下用手环住了对方的腰。

 

龙马记得那天晚上在梦里听到他的哥哥用很轻很温柔的声音说，

 

“晚安啦，小不点。”

 

2、一同外出购物

到吃饭的点了。

练就一身人妻属性的龙雅面对着空无一物的冰箱无可奈何。

“喂——小不点——没东西可吃了——”龙雅对着大中午还在床上眠床的龙马大喊道。显然在他出国比赛的一周里这小子都吃的方便面。

“啊，”穿着睡衣出了房门的龙马还打着哈欠，“大不了吃方便面嘛。”

龙雅上前用力揉了揉龙马的头，“哥哥大人回来了还敢吃方便面啊——你情愿吃我还不情愿呢。”

“好啦好啦，”龙马说着又转身向房间走去，“出去买食材嘛。我去换衣服。”

再过了半小时，兄弟俩已经来到了附近的超市。

刚进超市，龙雅一下动作敏捷地跳进了超市门口堆放的购物车，拉着龙马让他推着自己购物。

“蠢货。”龙马直接无视他走进了超市的食材区，“快出来啦，怪丢人的。”

龙雅撇撇嘴又从购物车里跳出来，没有注意周围大妈和妹子调笑的声音。

龙雅跟过去牵起了龙马的手，左看看右看看嘴里还不住嘀咕着，“嗯……今天吃什么好呢……”

龙马低头瞄了一眼龙雅牵着自己的手，勾起唇角问，“龙雅你学会做烤鱼没有。”

“哦对了，”龙雅一敲脑袋，“这次在那边刚好有个好心的师傅教了我！怎么样，小不点要不要尝尝我的手艺？”语罢转头忘向龙马。

“我倒是不介意被你毒死什么的，”龙马说着拉着龙雅往调料区走去，在一个货架旁停下，接着拿下自己面前的一包烤鱼的调料，“上次河村前辈说这种调料味道还不错……”

龙雅挑眉，拿下货架稍高地方的一包调料，然后弓下身一手圈住龙马的腰，头靠在他的肩窝上，“但是我师傅说这种调料要好一点诶。”

龙马想要挣开龙雅的怀抱，无奈力气没有对方大，“喂你干嘛，公共场合。”

“有什么关系嘛，”龙雅又蹭了蹭弟弟的脸，“小不点的脸一星期都没碰到了，真是越来越软了啊～”还是一样痞气的语气。

龙马转头想要推开龙雅，却不料龙雅离得太近导致他直接吻上了龙雅。作为一个禽兽龙雅怎么会轻易放过他，丢下另一只手里拿的调料包，扣住龙马的头加深这个吻。

两包调料在地上凑成了一对。真是一次失败的购物。

 

小剧场：

“呐，哥哥，前面两个大哥哥在干什么呀？”刚满五岁的小弟弟瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着在货架前接吻的两人，扯着身旁哥哥衣服问道。

“呃……他们……只是在加强兄弟情谊吧大概？”被扯衣服的哥哥满脸黑线地想着是不是应该遮住自己弟弟的眼睛。

“诶是吗！”弟弟满眼散发着兴奋，接着向爬树一样爬上了哥哥的身子，“哥哥我们也来好不好！”

“……”哥哥怨念地看着不远处的两个人。

 

3、半夜一起看恐怖电影

 

“小不点陪我嘛～陪我嘛～”

 

“不要。”

 

“小不点～”

 

“不要啊混蛋！”

 

龙雅坐在沙发上向龙马摇着大狗尾巴。

 

“就看个恐怖片而已嘛陪我嘛陪我嘛～”

 

“不！要！”龙马看着龙雅手中午夜凶铃3的封皮，身上的汗毛都抖了三抖。

 

他到不是觉得无聊，是不敢。想当年还和南次郎住一起的时候龙雅邀他看恐怖片，什么都不懂的他兴致勃勃地答应了。哪想小孩子根本受不住那样的打击，那天晚上他还是央求龙雅抱着他睡并且确认了周围没有鬼魂才睡着的，而且他心里留下了挥之不去的阴影。

 

“小不点，”龙雅眼里突然闪起奸商特有的光芒，“我们做个交易吧。你陪我看一晚上恐怖片，明天我陪你打一场球怎么样？”

 

“真的？！”龙马眼里也突然闪起了孩子看到礼物时的光芒。和龙雅打球是他一直以来最殷切期望的事情，因为每次他去国外一次，就会又变强一点，这样龙马就更需要打败他。而和龙雅比赛一次不容易，据龙雅透露这是现在他唯一能拿来诱惑龙马的东西了，所以当然不能轻易放大招。尽管每次自己都敌不过老成的龙雅，但他依旧期待着每一次和他比赛。

 

于是龙马为了网球决定战胜恐惧。

 

看到恐怖的地方龙马差点捂住眼睛，但听着身旁龙雅的笑声他又出于好胜心逼自己看下去。

 

看完了片子龙雅哈欠连连地走进了房间，刚关掉客厅的灯准备摸黑进房间就被龙马拉住了衣服。他转头看到龙马在黑夜里闪烁的猫眼，里面分明写满了恐惧。

 

龙马纠结地咬了咬唇，终于还是说出了口，

 

“龙雅，今晚也抱着我睡好不好……”

 

4、一方的起床气

 

昨晚好像又做过头了。

 

但是已经到中午了啊。

 

龙雅坐在床上，看着睡在一旁脖子上布满吻痕的龙马有些无奈。

 

“小不点，起床吃饭啦。”龙雅把玩着龙马的头发，凑在他耳边说道。

 

被叫醒的龙马轻轻眨着眼睛，在彻底清醒之后又向被窝里缩了缩。“不要，好困……”

 

啊，确实，昨晚好像是做到凌晨三四点的样子。

 

但是还是要吃饭啊。

 

“先吃饭嘛，吃完饭再来睡午觉好不好？”龙雅轻扶龙马嫩白的脸，表情更为柔和了些。

 

“不要不要，睡到晚上再来叫我！”龙马说着又把被子往上扯了扯。

 

龙雅忍无可忍，起身扣住龙马的手把他压在身下，“既然小不点起不来的话，就让哥哥再来一发给你醒醒神吧。”

 

小剧场：

 

到了晚上龙马想起床但是已经起不了了。

 

5、做饭

 

人妻越前龙雅终于还是决定一展身手，为自己亲爱的弟弟做一次烤鱼。虽然龙马高兴过头自告奋勇给他当助手的确是他没想到的事情，不过这并不妨碍什么。

 

于是两个人一齐围着围裙以一种应战的姿态进了厨房。

 

龙雅不在家里基本就没生过炊，即使只有短短一周的时间原本就有些油的灶台上还是布满了黏糊糊的灰尘。龙雅花了些时间来打扫，不过也尽快地进入了正题。

 

佐料是最必不可少的东西。在吩咐完龙马切蒜切葱后龙雅没有想太多地去准备起了鱼。

 

然后龙马的眼睛就被辣得睁不开了，而那个常识白痴还用手去擦眼睛。龙雅听见停下的刀声转身看到了因为葱蒜一脸扭曲的龙马。

 

“小不点你没事吧……”龙雅挑挑眉，“果然不该让你来的啊。”

 

龙马挣扎着睁开一条缝，“什么嘛！还差得远呢！”说着又拿起了手旁的菜刀仇视着菜板上的葱蒜。

 

龙雅那一刻甚至在想这小子是不是切葱蒜也要开启无我境界了。不过事实证明他不该有这种开玩笑的想法。因为下一秒龙马就切到自己的手指了。

 

听到龙马吃痛的声音，龙雅连忙放下手中的东西去关心起了龙马。

 

菜板上淌着的血液尤为刺眼，龙雅看着不知所措的龙马轻声叹了一口气。扳过对方受伤的手放在凉水下冲洗了一下，却不见血止。

 

“疼吗？”龙雅关掉水龙头，没有看龙马的眼。

 

“怎么可能不……喂你在干嘛啊！”龙马刚想气势汹汹地回嘴，不料龙雅直接含住了自己还在流血的手指，指尖突如其来的炙热让自己适应不能。

 

龙雅漫不经心地用舌尖感受着对方鲜血的味道，抬眼看着龙马慌张的神情，在彻底止血后不禁轻笑。

 

“止血啦笨蛋，摆出一副第一次被人夺走的表情干嘛。”龙雅勾着唇角拿过不远处桌上的创可贴，小心翼翼地在龙马伤处贴上。

 

龙马本来想回他一句第一次本来就被夺走了，但思考了一下觉得自己似乎处于不利地位便没有说话，接着看龙雅难得认真的神情看出了神。

 

后来龙雅一个人也成功地做完了烤鱼，不过也就此给龙马下了进厨房绝不能碰刀的禁令。

 

6、大扫除

 

又到了一月一度的大扫除的日子。

 

每到这个时候龙雅总是很苦恼，因为他亲爱的弟弟总会找各种理由不参加大扫除。去年这个时候是在回家的路上掉进了河里，后来又陆续用了送孕妇进医院、高三的学长让他帮忙辅导功课等理由，有一次甚至还在床上蜷成一团说自己痛经了。龙雅为自己弟弟的常识感到担忧。就算有时候逼不得已要跟着龙雅做清洁了，龙马也会提出“我只扫蜘蛛网”“我只擦墙纸”“我只擦桌角”之类的要求。

 

龙雅以前问龙马他如果不学会必要的生活技能以后一个人住怎么办。而那时龙马只是看了他一眼，然后一脸不在乎地回答说，怎么会一个人住。龙雅听后一愣，接着笑得宠溺地揉了揉龙马的头发。

 

不过该做的任务还是逃不掉。

 

这次龙雅给龙马分配了一个相对简单的任务——洗衣服。

 

于是在龙雅扫地的时候龙马和自家的洗衣机对峙了很久。

 

最后虽然龙马战胜了洗衣机，但没有可以全身而退的战士，所以他还是粘了满身的洗衣粉出来见龙雅。

 

龙雅看着狼狈的龙马幸灾乐祸地笑了出来，龙马撅着嘴嫌弃地掸掉衣服上的洗衣粉，“有什么好笑的。”

 

龙雅转而笑得一脸温柔，低身下来用手指抹掉龙马鼻尖的粉末，在他唇角落下一吻。“干得不错嘛。”

 

龙马听着哥哥的言语红了脸。

 

7、浏览过去的相片

 

龙马部活回来后看到的是龙雅拿着一本册子坐在沙发上黯然伤神。

 

龙马急忙放下书包走过去坐在龙雅身旁，“龙雅你在干嘛？”

 

龙雅揉了揉从自己臂弯中凑过来的龙马的头，指着自己面前的相册回答道，“怀念过去啊。”

 

龙马凑上前，端详起了相册里夹着的过去的照片。

 

有小时候自己一直跟在龙雅屁股后面抢橘子的照片，有那时拉着龙雅央求他跟自己打网球的照片，有自己被龙雅背着睡着了的照片……勾起了太多回忆。

 

龙马挑着眉，撑起脑袋问龙雅，“那你干嘛露出一副掉了几百块钱的表情。”

 

说到这里龙雅又露出那种表情，一脸的忧伤，“那个时候小不点你多可爱啊，还会一天到晚地缠着哥哥我，要抱抱要亲亲什么的……”

 

龙马眯起猫眼，看清了龙雅眼底的怀念和一丝丝的凄悲，叹了一口气。“是吗？”接着他缓缓起身，跪坐在了龙雅身上，伸手紧紧圈住了对方的脖子，“像这样？”

 

龙雅有些被吓住，不过也很快缓了过来。他也伸出一只手搂住龙马的腰，另一手扣住对方的头往自己这边靠，最终吻上了对方的唇。

 

他是不知道自己的小不点受什么刺激了才会这么主动，不过能够不费吹灰之力攻下城池他倒是没有什么好不高兴的。

 

所以啊，今天的天气真好～

 

所以啊，龙雅其实从一开始就没有一丝丝一毫毫的悲伤。

 

8、吐槽对方的生活习惯

 

“我说，小不点你什么时候能好好收拾一下你的衣服啊。” 面对着满地板的衣服。

 

“小不点你是怎么把网球拍放进洗衣机的！”

 

“小不点牙刷不要和洗发液放在一起，你不怕中毒吗！”

 

“开了一罐ponta就好好喝完啊，这满茶几都是你没喝完的ponta是怎么一回事啊！”

 

“小不点你为什么要把润滑剂放在电视上……”

 

“……”

 

龙马本来想说回去，但想了半天突然发现似乎和自己比起来龙雅什么都做得很好，也常常默默地帮自己把事情做好。

 

“对啊，什么都是被你惯出来的啊。”龙马若无其事地回答。

 

10、早安吻

 

龙马揉着眼睛从床上坐起来的时候不算太早。从并不厚的窗帘后透过来的阳光晒得整个人都懒洋洋的。

 

龙雅已经在做早饭了啊。龙马闻着从门缝里飘进来的香味，意外地感受到了一种为人夫【大雾】的感觉。

 

起床，洗漱，走出门看到围着围裙哼着小曲儿站在灶前做早饭的龙雅，龙马内心这种感觉更为强烈了。

 

龙雅听到走近的脚步声，关掉煎熟了蛋的火，“哟，小不点起来啦。”转过身正准备卸下围裙，没想到的是龙马走过来勾住他的脖子，轻轻在自己唇上吻了一下。

 

“啊，早安吻。”龙马松开龙雅，轻松地走到饭桌前拉开椅子坐下等着上菜。

 

龙雅在原地发愣，愣完之后勾起了唇角，“这小子，真是的。”

 

11、替对方挑衣服

 

“越前龙雅泥神经病啊谁tm要穿裙子！”

 

越前龙雅，卒。

 

12、讨论关于宠物的话题

 

“龙雅想养宠物吗？”

 

龙雅听闻，挑挑眉，笑着把龙马的头发揉乱，“这不是养着一只吗。”

 

一个枕头灵异地从房间里飞出来。

 

越前龙雅，卒。

 

13、一方卧病在床

 

龙马第一次下不了床是因为龙雅太不知节制。他表示一定会报复自己哥哥的。

 

于是。

 

越前龙雅，卒。

 

14、 午睡

 

嗜睡如命的龙马中午是一定要午睡的，而龙雅似乎有永远都用不完的精力。

 

在被龙雅莫名其妙地吵醒第一百二十四次后，龙马忍不了了。

 

于是。

 

越前龙雅，卒。

 

【———没文力的后果

 

15、帮对方吹头发

 

吃完饭后龙马便去洗澡了。

 

本来龙雅是想跟龙马洗鸳鸯浴的，但被龙马果断拒绝了。据说原因是上次在浴室做的时候他的脚趾碰到了洗手台。

 

等龙马从浴室里穿戴整齐出来已经是十分钟后的事了。

 

龙雅自然是没有闲暇去管为什么龙马洗得这么快，因为他的小猫已经习惯性地坐在他腿前等着让他给自己吹头发了。

 

龙雅无奈地拿过吹风机，插上电源按下开关。

 

手拂过湿润的墨发。龙马的头发是同他一样的墨绿色，他自认是很好看很文雅的颜色。龙马的头发也比他的柔顺不少，摸了之后似乎心情都会变好。这头墨发在夜里偶尔会扫过他的脸，搔得他心里痒痒的。这头墨发在龙马打球时会被一顶白帽子遮去大半部分，留下的发丝在额前用阴影笼罩住那双好胜的眼睛。这头墨发在他的主人眼底染上情欲时会被汗水濡湿，跟随他的主人一同摆动。

 

吹完头发后龙雅又轻轻摸了摸龙马乱蓬蓬的头发，低身下去把头埋在龙马的肩窝里，“要帮你梳吗？”充满宠溺的语气。

 

龙马转过头来，在龙雅唇上留下了一个浅吻，脸上挂着笑意。“要，谢谢你龙雅。”

 

于是给他梳头的时候龙雅脸上布满了谜之红晕。

 

16、出浴后的怦然心跳

 

给龙马整理好头发后龙雅也屁颠儿屁颠儿地跑去洗澡了，不过似乎是出于龙马要挟他不洗澡就不跟他一起睡来的。

 

龙雅向来没有龙马那般拘谨，大概是因为他常年在外漂泊，跟国外学了一些不好的习惯【划掉】奇特的风俗吧。所以当龙雅只穿了一条长裤走出来的时候龙马心里还是咯噔了一下。

 

龙雅本身长得挺帅一小伙子，加之身材也属于健美的，曾经迷倒万千少女那是毫无争议的。而现在站在浴室门口的龙雅更是迷人，墨绿色的头发上搭着一条毛巾，还有少许水滴从发梢流下，皮肤是健康的麦色，裸露的上半身的肌肉上还挂着一些水珠，下半身只套了一条休闲长裤，裤脚被卷起。

 

龙马很庆幸电视的声音不算太小，龙雅应该没有听见他咽口水的声音。

 

龙雅走到沙发旁，坐在了龙马身边，刚准备拿掉毛巾吹头发，就被龙马来了个出其不意——他被他的弟弟按在了沙发上。

 

“你这是诱人犯罪。”龙马用一种受委屈无辜的语气解释他莫名其妙的行为。

 

龙雅先是愣了愣，随后用自己一直引以为豪的力量反将龙马压倒。

 

龙马太专注于看龙雅好看的五官，差点没有听清耳边传来的好听的声音，

 

“到底是你犯罪呢，还是我犯罪呢？”

17、庆祝某个纪念日[R-18]

平安夜前一天。

龙马在学校里一天都心不在焉，想着该送龙雅什么生日礼物好。他询问了不少人如果是自己哥哥的生日应该送什么礼物，其他人的答案无一不是对方喜欢的东西。龙马无奈，莫非要送那家伙一个网球不成？

不过他很快开窍地换了一种询问方式，“如果是恋人的话，生日应该送什么好？”他到网球部问大家。不过前辈们也无一不是问他有恋人了吗对方是谁。他想辩解这是帮别人问的，不过似乎没人相信。

结果结束了部活他也没想出什么好法子。

回到家的时候龙雅已经做好了饭，他吃饭的时候也是心不在焉，龙雅也没提什么。

“哦对了小不点，今天我买了些芬达回来。”猜透了龙马心思的龙雅拉开他的注意力，边洗碗边向在床上坐着的龙马大喊道。

“诶？你怎么会想到买芬达……”龙马一下被话题吸引住，心想这家伙莫不是良心发现了还是怎样。

“啊，橘子味的。”洗完碗从厨房里出来的龙雅顺手捎了一罐芬达，拉开拉环，走进了房间。

“切……”龙马看着进了房间就一屁股跟自己一起坐上床的龙雅，有种被耍了的感觉。

龙雅轻笑看着龙马傲娇的表情，却不小心把芬达撒到了自己的手上。

他刚准备拿纸巾来擦，手突然被眼睛里闪着光的龙马拿过。龙马低头舔舐着龙雅手上的饮料，一寸一寸地，舔干净饮料地同时让龙雅的心更加燥热。

“橘子味的，好像也不错……”龙马再抬起头来看龙雅时已经换上了一个迷离的表情，没有焦点的像海底一般的眼把龙雅越吸越深。

作为一个男人，龙雅再也忍不了了。他一个动作把龙马压在床上，两手扣住对方的双手，“呐，小不点，你这是在勾【】引我吗。”

“你这么想就算是吧。”龙马含笑，猫眼看着压在自己身上这个被阴影笼罩的男人。

龙雅眯起眼，俯下身来吻上了龙马。一个粗鲁的含有侵占意味的吻。唇舌交缠，龙雅成功占领了龙马的整个口腔。

龙马被吻得喘不过气，已经没有多少思考的余地的时候龙雅放开了他的唇，沿着他的脸庞吻上了他的耳垂。

龙马感受着从耳垂直达大脑的兴奋感，精神愈发涣散，他凑近了龙雅的耳朵，轻声说道，“龙雅，生日快乐。”

龙雅的动作顿了顿，起身轻吻了一下龙马的额头，“那么，这个礼物，我收下了。”

说话间龙雅已解开了龙马身上制服的纽扣，褪至肩下就没再动，接着从龙马的脖子开始吻起，吮吸脖子上娇嫩的皮肤，恶作剧一般地留下几个吻痕还刚好在领口遮不住的地方，再向下一直吻到腰带所在的地方。途中吻到胸前两个小红点时还刻意捉弄了龙马一下，愉悦地听着他隐忍的呻【】吟声。

“差不多该进入正题了哦。”龙雅脱下自己和龙马的衣裤，看着龙马红着脸偏过头的可爱反应还是毫不留情地将龙马的身体翻了一百八十度。

拿出床头柜抽屉里的套和润【】滑剂，迅速地戴好套后往自己的手上倒了润【】滑剂。

“啊……”龙雅插入一根手指的时候龙马发出了呻【】吟声，他压下身子一边轻轻搅动着手指一边吻上了龙马的脊椎。

接着插入第二根、第三根手指，感觉到龙马差不多适应后龙雅挺身进入了。

龙马睁大了一双猫眼，倒吸了一口凉气，在忍受疼痛的同时还不忘打趣道，“你这是忍了多久……”

龙雅的声音徘徊在龙马的耳际，“你在我身边的日子我都在忍啊……。”下身开始轻微地律动。

渐渐得痛感被快【】感取而代之，龙马不自觉地抓紧了床单想要压抑住羞耻的呻【】吟，但龙雅显然懂龙马，在他耳边低声说着，“让我听听你可爱的叫声嘛……别憋坏了……”呻【】吟终于还是从唇角溢出。

触碰到那个点时龙马觉得全身的神经似乎都麻痹了，快【】感却冲破了一切直冲大脑。“哈啊！啊……龙雅……”

“嗯，我在……”龙雅找寻到那一点，回应着龙马无意识的叫声，开始一遍遍地猛烈冲击着那一点，抽【】插的速度变得越发得快。

大脑一次次被快感撞击，龙马失去了思考的主动权，“嗯啊……哈……啊……”

听着龙马的呻【】吟龙雅变得更加兴奋，手再次拂过龙马的后背和细如女子的腰肢，抽送更加快了。

“龙雅……我……要去了……”找回了一丝理智的龙马费劲地说道，而龙雅只是回了一声嗯，身后的动作却丝毫没有减缓。

白色的液体滴落在床单上，粘稠地粘在上面没有丝毫要离开的意思，就像还在做剧烈运动的龙雅一样。

龙雅停下动作出来的时候已经是龙马【射】了五次之后的事情了。

龙雅收拾换床单的时候龙马披了一件衣服站在一旁，似乎是出了神。回过神来都是因为龙雅收拾完毕坐在床上召唤他。

“诶，好歹也是我生日，小不点你怎么可以表现得那么冷漠呢。”龙雅看着赤脚的龙马不满地抱怨道。

“是是是，我都这样了还叫冷漠。”龙马撇嘴，胡乱套上一件可以盖过屁股的衣服就爬上了床，他跪坐在龙雅身上，主动捧着他的脸吻了上去。这次的吻要温柔得多，龙雅轻吮着龙马的唇，在得到对方应允后才伸出舌缠住了龙马的。

龙马呼吸不及，松开了龙雅。身体已经没有什么力气了，龙马翻了一个身子，侧坐在龙雅腿上，把整个身体的重心都交给了龙雅，整个人靠在了他身上。

龙雅伸手环住了龙马的身子，下巴抵住了他的发顶。“一定困了吧。”

“啊，有点。”龙马闭上了眼，有要在龙雅怀里睡过去的意思。

“睡吧。”龙雅轻轻把龙马的头按在了自己肩上，自己则靠墙壁坐着。

怀里的人身体小小的，皮肤也又嫩又滑。不知道什么时候开始这小子就开始习惯把自己全部交付给他了，给予他完完全全的信任。龙雅宠溺地揉揉他的头。

意外的是钟声突然响起了，龙雅是没有想到竟已经这么晚了。他安置好龙马的身体，随后自己躺在了他身边抱住他。

“生日快乐，小不点。”他记得自己这样在龙马耳边说道。

 

18、接对方回家

 

“抱歉，我已经，”龙马顿了顿，“有在交往的人了。”

 

“是吗？谁？”眼前这个刚跟他告了白的小太妹眼神犀利地看着他。

 

“这种事情，你好像没有必要知道吧。”龙马说吧转身就走。

 

“喂！”小太妹追上来，一把拉住了他的手腕，“这果然只是你拒绝我临时想出来的荒谬理由吧！和我交往试试看又不会掉块肉！”

 

龙马显得有些不耐烦，想要甩掉扯住他手腕的手，“我干嘛要骗你。”

 

“那你说啊，是谁啊！”说出来我neng死她。

 

龙马叹了一口气，放弃了挣扎，“你就那么想知道？”

 

妹子坚定地点了点头。

 

“好吧，跟我走你就知道了。”

 

于是两人就一前一后地走着，还有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

 

“是，怎么样的一个人呢？”

 

“啊，是个不折不扣的混蛋。”

 

“那干嘛和这种人交往？”

 

“虽然是个混蛋，但也有很好的一面啊。比如说，住在一起我从来就没做过饭啊什么的。”

 

“呃？都同居了？”你不过才是个高三的学生好吧！

 

“啊对，已经有四、五年了吧。”

 

卧槽初中就好上了？！妹子此时的内心几乎是崩溃的。

 

说着说着两个人走到了校门口。

 

龙马一眼就看见了戴着兜帽等他的龙雅，轻声对旁边的妹子说“等一下”，便径直走向了他的哥哥。

 

“龙雅，”龙马走上前，“说来还真来了啊。”

 

龙雅接下弟弟手上的网球包，又摸了摸龙马柔软的头发，“你哥哥我是那么不讲信用的人吗。”

 

龙马勾了勾唇角，用余光瞟了一眼后面的妹子，伸手勾住了龙雅的脖子，靠在他耳边说道，“龙雅，吻我好不好。”

 

龙雅稍稍惊愕了一下，不知道这小子肚子里卖的什么药。但毕竟对他而言这不算什么过分的要求，甚至还求之不得，他也只好恭敬不如从命啦。

 

而站在不远处的妹子眼里的场景就是两个大男孩儿站在嘈杂的高中校门口在众目睽睽下陶醉地接吻。

 

越前龙马，你够狠。

 

妹子作挥手状心里满屏的呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。

 

小剧场：

 

回到家之后龙雅想起来问跪坐在自己身上的龙马今天在校门口干嘛要这样，龙马只是红着脸说忍不住了嘛。

 

于是大战开始了。

 

19、离家出走

 

龙马高考完了，也就意味着，他的翅膀硬了【。

 

那个曾经不经意间说“怎么会一个人住”的可爱的欧豆豆居然就这样离开他孤苦伶仃的哥哥了。

 

然后他就目送着自己的弟弟怒气冲天地离开了家。然后他又窝到了电脑前。

 

而龙马离家出走的原因才不是他哥哥所说的那样翅膀硬了，而是，龙雅最近实在，太过分了。当然这里的过分没有其他的意思。

 

自从有个人给龙雅安利了一个游戏之后他就深深地沉迷在了其中无法自拔。包括晚上龙马饥渴难耐的时候。

 

而当龙马知道了这个让龙雅痴迷的游戏竟然是一个狗屁养成游戏的时候，他再也忍不了了。他逃到了以前的前辈桃城那里，原因是他到那里至少不会被饿死。

 

某天龙雅偶然看到桃城的微博，颇有要跟他抢弟弟的架势，终于不再坐以待毙。

 

当然这一切全都是龙马那小子的计谋，不然桃城的微博也不会那么巧就让龙雅看见了。

 

20、一个惊喜

 

桃城还在刷牙的时候被窗外飞进来的一个网球吓了一跳。准确地说是，被自己浴室窗玻璃碎掉的声音吓了一跳。

 

他漱了口走过去捡起地上的网球，满头黑线地发现了上面写的字：

 

叫小不点过来QAQQQ

 

他实在想象不出越前龙雅那样的男人在写下最后的颜文字时是抱着怎样的心情。

 

“喂，越前——你哥哥好像终于有所作为了——”桃城对着门口大喊。

 

“是嘛。”龙马嘟囔着走进浴室，也被碎掉的窗玻璃吓了一跳。“这是……那个混蛋干的？”

 

“啊……大概……”桃城把手上的网球递给龙马。

 

龙马走到窗边，脸上肌肉抽搐，等回去了一定要让那个家伙赔钱。

 

意外地看到天上降下一个上面系着个迷你版降落伞的网球，接着又是一个，一个接一个的落下来，看起来倒像是天上下起了网球雨。龙马急忙去接，最后拿得都拿不住了才看到最后一个橘子降下。

 

龙马把网球拿出来看，上面果然写着有字，还一个球上只写了一个字。

 

连起来似乎是——

 

小不点我错啦你回来好不好QWQ

 

噢，最后那个橘子上画着这样的颜文字。

 

“你哥哥，”桃城在一旁憋笑，顿了顿，“真有情趣。”

 

龙马轻笑一声，问桃城要了一个袋子，把网球和橘子全都装了进去，最后掏出手机拨了龙雅的电话，

 

“龙雅，好啦，来接我啦。”

 

21、屋顶上看星星

 

龙雅没想到的是，爬上屋顶的时候上面已经坐着一个人了。

 

“害我找了半天啊，结果你在这儿呢。”龙雅走过去揉了揉龙马的墨绿色。

 

龙马转过头来，脸上带着微醺的笑意，“我才不信你是找我找到这儿的呢。”

 

“何处此言呢。”龙雅细长的眼睛瞟过龙马手上的啤酒罐。

 

“你也是来解闷的吧。”龙马的脸有些红，龙雅倒是觉得喝了酒的龙马显得更加诱人了。

 

“也？”龙雅靠着龙马坐下来，也同他一起抬头仰望星空。

 

城市的星空总是被烟尘所覆盖，而此时却鲜少得澄澈，闪烁的星星尽收眼底。

 

“呐，龙雅，假如说，”龙马指着天上的星星说，“这颗星星喜欢那个星星，那颗星星也喜欢这颗星星，他们想要在一起。于是他们就尽自己最大的力量离对方近一点，因为你知道，星体之间都是有斥力的。

 

“然后他们就越挨越近，越挨越近。有一天这件事被人们发现了，他们起初以为并没有什么。但是人们不喜欢他们这样，人们希望他们都待在自己原本的位置。人们还会说他们的坏话，说一些很难听的话，甚至还诅咒他们。

 

“呐，这个时候，他们应该怎么办呢？”龙马说完，微红的脸上多了几分惆怅。

 

现在龙雅大概知道他可爱的弟弟受了什么委屈了。他又坐得离龙马近了些，揽过龙马的肩膀，让他靠在自己的怀里。

 

“小不点啊，你看。两颗星星相互喜欢着，他们并没有对人们造成什么影响，他们并没有对人们的正常生活和生命造成威胁，而人们只是看着他们，因为那跟人们所想的、所预测的不一样，他们便认为这两颗星星是不正常的，希望他们能回去，好像这样就能恢复他们所想的宇宙的和平一样。”龙雅顿了顿，“何况，如果两颗星星真的很喜欢对方，很想和对方在一起的话，不管人们怎么样不喜欢、怎么样说，都是无法阻止他们的。对吗？”

 

龙马靠在他怀里，静静地看着繁星。

 

“龙雅你会怕吗？那些说法。”过了很久，龙马才问道。

 

龙雅伸手揉了揉龙马的头发，“怎么会呢，你哥哥我可是天不怕地不怕呢。”

 

龙马没有再说话。

 

“可是，小不点会怕吗？”

 

“我……”龙马的声音突然有些哽咽，“我只是害怕，再这样的话，你会离开我的……”

 

龙雅环住龙马小小的身子，凑在他耳边轻声说，“小不点听说过吗，如果在星空下接吻的话，以后都会很幸福的。”

 

龙马抬头，看着龙雅倒映着星星的眼睛，只看着他的眼睛，温柔地快要滴出水来的眼睛。他仰着头任由龙雅勾起他的下巴，给予他一个怀着深情与承诺的吻。

 

是啊，怎么会呢，你怎么会离开我呢。

 

22、一场飞来横祸

 

地面突然开始晃动的时候龙雅还在洗手间里刷牙。当反应过来是地震时他摒弃了其他一切念头，脑子里只想着龙马还在床上睡着。

 

于是胡乱抹了一下嘴就立马冲进了卧室。龙雅看到的是龙马坐在床上，还发迷糊地问谁在摇床。龙雅不由分说地打横抱起龙马立马就跑出了家门。

 

“是地震啊。”快跑出楼梯口了，龙雅这才给在自己怀里清醒不少的龙马解释道。

 

跑到了小区里空旷的地方，已经有不少人在此避难了。龙雅始终抱着龙马，倒让后者有些不好意思了。

 

“你……你放我下来吧。”

 

龙雅看着穿着睡衣赤着脚的龙马挑挑眉，“哦？”

 

意识到什么后龙马红了脸。

 

后来两人讨论了关于今晚吃什么的话题，一直到房屋都稳定了也基本确定不会再有强余震为止。

 

算不得太大的一场地震，房屋并没有损伤，当然就更别提人员伤亡了。回到家之后两人逐一检查了一下，只看见那一个原本稳稳地立在床边的衣柜  
倒在了早上龙马睡的地方。

 

“啊……算我欠你个人情咯？要怎么感谢你好呢？”两个人走到客厅，龙马打趣式地问道。

 

谁知龙雅一下将龙马压在沙发上，把脸凑过去，“就这样感谢咯。”还装得一脸无辜。

 

龙马只轻笑一声，迎上了龙雅凑过来的唇。

 

啊，一股牙膏的味道。龙马如是想着，闭上了眼。

 

23、讨论关于孩子的话题【肉渣注意】

 

龙雅最近似乎总是欲求不满。龙马虽然心存疑虑，但是也没问他，因为他知道他从来都不能从他哥哥那里得到什么正经的答案。

 

每天早上起床都腰痛得要命的龙马觉得自己这样迟早会坏掉。

 

某天夜里又是如此。

 

“哈啊……”双腿被架在龙雅的肩上，龙马发出一声声呻吟，“龙雅你……打算做到什么时候啊……”

 

龙雅邪笑一声，手掌覆上龙马沾满汗水的脸颊，“就做到，你生出小孩为止吧。”

 

“混蛋！”龙马用尽全身力气扔过去一个枕头，“我生不出来啊！”

 

换来的答复是龙雅的两声轻笑，和把自己推至顶峰的快感。

 

事后两人在浴室里清理干净，躺在床上开卧谈会。龙马侧身睡着，腰上环着一双手，头上顶着一个下巴。

 

他突然问道，“龙雅，说真的，你想要个孩子吗？”话语里含着说不清的伤感，疑问，和无奈。

 

龙雅是个细心的粗汉子，勾着身子亲吻龙马耳后敏感的皮肤，满意地听到了龙马倒吸气的声音。

 

“为什么会想要孩子呢？明明只会疼你一个的。”宠溺到不行。

 

而龙马只庆幸自己是背对着这个说惯了花言巧语的人的，不然就算只是借着月光看清他红透了的脸，龙雅也会嘲笑他很长一段时间的。

 

24、 因恶劣天气被困在家里

 

天要下雨，娘要嫁人，弟弟要出门。

 

然后天就真的下雨了。

 

要出门的弟弟也只有趴在窗台上忧伤地看着窗外的雨。

 

“既然那么无聊我们就玩儿些游戏吧。”幸灾乐祸的哥哥在一旁看着太过忧伤的弟弟都不好意思再幸灾乐祸下去了。

 

“什么游戏？”龙马转过身，走了几步落座在龙雅身旁，“最好不要是什么奇怪的play。”

 

龙雅笑出了声，“才不会。就石头剪刀布，谁输了回答对方一个问题。”

 

“切。还以为你会想出什么高端的游戏来呢。”龙马说。

 

“所以，玩儿，还是不玩儿？”龙雅面带笑意地问道。

 

“唔……”龙马迟疑了一会儿，“看在现在那么无聊的份儿上。”

 

于是两人愉快地玩起了真心话。

 

第一局龙马的剪刀被龙雅一个石头虐杀，于是龙雅高兴地问了第一个问题，“小不点对我的第一印象？”

 

龙马坐在那里低着头思考了一下，“大概，感觉是个很不正经又很开朗的家伙？”

 

“啊作为一个哥哥居然被这样想啊……”龙雅作伤感状，而龙马则无情地开始了第二局。于是自己的布又被对方的剪刀给宰了。

 

“嗯……在我出门不在家那段时间小不点有没有想我呀？”龙雅痞气地笑着。

 

“才没有。”龙马一口回答，看到龙雅挑了挑眉似乎看穿了他的心思后他又立马改口道，“好吧是有那么一点儿……真的只有一点儿！”

 

在龙马的坚持下终于开始了第三局。

 

自己终于用剪刀完胜对方的布。

 

“会因为什么事情吃醋呢？”

 

龙雅显然没想到龙马一上来就会问这么刁钻的问题，这小子明摆着已经准备了很久了。“啊，这个太多了，真的要说吗？好吧大概就是小不点主动和其他人说话被其他人打败被别人碰和别人共用一个水杯和别人一起去买东西之类的？”

 

“嘿，龙雅还真少女呢。”龙马自顾自地笑了起来。接着龙雅又补充了一句，“哦对，还有你对别人笑也是。”

 

接着两人又玩儿了十几局，胜负平分，尽都问了一些关于社会制度关于网坛关于今天想吃什么的问题。

 

龙马实在太无聊了，下一局他再赢时他认真看着龙雅的眼睛，问道，“龙雅为什么会喜欢我呢？”

 

这次换龙雅陷入了良久的思索，之后他回答，“因为小不点是个发光体啊。如果一个人发出太阳一样强的光的话不管其它人是否喜欢他都会被他吸引过去的啊。”

 

“说人话。”

 

“你太嚣张了。”

 

龙马有点想一巴掌拍死他哥哥。

 

“好啦，当然不止于此。小不点虽然骄傲得不可一世，但是会向强者低头，会服输，也会认真地向比自己强的人学习，用尽力气去打败这个人。而且小不点其实很会关心别人的哦，虽然有些时候方式或许比较极端？不过并不会影响什么。小不点，也会用尽自己全力去保护其他人，是个非常独立自强的人啊。用别人的一句话说，‘我喜欢你，从来不缺理由’。”说到后面龙雅的语气越发温柔了，脸上柔和的笑容让龙马都红了脸。

 

没有再说什么就开始了下一局，这次是龙雅赢了。“那你说说看，为什么会喜欢我呀？”

 

龙马看着龙雅的脸沉默了一会儿，“……因为憧憬呀。你从小就一直都比我强。起先我还以为只是你年龄比我大罢了，后来才知道，哦，原来龙雅这个看起来吊儿郎当的人也会认真学习网球啊，原来他也会为了输球而痛哭啊。我开始也看到了一句话，‘你一直都很强势，但我知道；你私下里也会流泪，所以才会喜欢你’。这还不是全部。我一直以为像龙雅你这样的人只会游走在灯花之间，后来我才知道，龙雅是非常专一的啊，而且到特殊的时候会温柔得不得了。唔，还有一个原因大概是你长得还看的过眼？”

 

说完最后一句话龙马轻笑了一声，龙雅只摇了摇头笑着，揉了揉龙马的头发。

 

下一局还是龙雅赢。

 

“如果我求婚的话你会嫁给我吗？”

 

龙马愣住了。他眼神慌乱地望向四周，“我……”

 

太突然了，任谁都接受不来。

 

龙雅感受到了龙马的窘迫，便强笑道，“算了，还是不问这个问题啦。”他顿了顿，“我把这个问题换成一个吻怎么样？”

 

龙马眨巴了一下眼睛，有些抱歉地叹了一口气，凑上前去捧起龙雅的脸吻了上去。龙雅环住龙马的腰，渐渐闭上眼睛里说不出的苦涩。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

然后他们干了个爽。

 

25、喝醉

 

龙雅作为一届混迹社会的人物，酒量出奇得不好。相反的，比他小五岁的弟弟比他能喝得多。自从以往有一次龙雅喝了酒之后睡死在了大街上被迎面开来的卡车师傅大骂了一场后，龙马就禁止龙雅喝酒了。

 

虽然龙马一再劝说，但龙雅还是坚持要去参加平等院的婚礼并和他碰上几杯。说实话，当初平等院遇到他时一脸嚣张的样子让他像是看到了放大版的龙马，而且他的实力也不可否认，所以龙雅对他的印象还是不错的，虽然态度戏谑却也有几分尊敬。

 

平等院的对象是个长相不逊的姑娘，有几分气焰是适合平等院的不错的人。

 

龙雅和平等院侃侃而谈，龙马和德川侃侃而谈。U-17虽然过去很多年了，但双方朴实的情感都是不会变质的。龙马也看见了许多以往的前辈，尽管现在也是前辈。

 

婚礼司仪说出誓言的时候现场所有人都面带幸福的微笑，仿佛此刻站在台上的人就是自己一般。而平等院夫妇向来不按常理出牌，在司仪说出“你愿意成为平等院凤凰的妻子吗”后，姑娘挑了挑眉，笑着问站在自己对面的人，“你以后不会强迫我在家做个家庭主妇吧？我可不喜欢那样。”平等院也只是低头轻笑，“我才不会做你不喜欢的事。”倒没有了在网球场上霸道的影子。

 

龙马心头一颤，猫眼飞速眨了几下。

 

仪式结束后该新人到各个桌上去向各位来宾敬酒，龙马再三叮嘱龙雅不要喝太多后就跑到别桌和前辈们聊天去了。

 

后来碰上平等院时龙雅也没有喝多少，当然这是用他自己的话说。总数算起来似乎有两杯白酒和半瓶啤酒？当然是两大杯，而且是满的，白酒。

 

于是在婚礼结束后龙马放弃了好玩儿的闹洞房，把龙雅这个大个子给托运回家了。

 

一路上龙雅都像个心智不成熟的小孩儿一样活蹦乱跳，龙马原以为他到家就会消停了，没想到他反倒变本加厉，直接把自己给压到沙发上还怎么挪都挪不动。

 

龙雅凑下来，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着龙马的脖子。

 

本来龙马就已经很疲惫了，看着一路上东跑西跑不知道会不会出事故的龙雅就更累了，这个时候他还来这一出？

 

“不要……”龙马皱着眉想要赶跑身上这个重量并不轻的混蛋。然而这个混蛋加在他身上的重量还更重了，像个小孩子一样偏要和自己唱反调。

 

这个混蛋似乎想把他的裤子扒下来了。他有点绝望了。“我不喜欢啊……”

 

闻言龙雅的动作顿住了，他抬起身子，用一双染上酒气的深邃的眼睛盯着龙马看，犹豫了一下轻轻在对方唇上落下一吻后笑着站起身来，又跌在了龙马旁边的沙发上。

 

“我才不会做你不喜欢的事情呢……”龙雅闭上眼嘟囔着，接着就沉沉睡去了。

 

龙马在原地愣了愣，起身去房里取了被子来盖在了龙雅的身上，这才缓过神来。

 

望着龙雅的眼底多了一抹明显的笑意。

 

26、无伤大雅的小打小闹

 

“我们去跑步吧。”

 

龙雅从小说中抽出意识，面对着龙马愣了愣。

 

啊，他们确实已经很久没有一起跑过步了。他还是职业选手的时候本来在家的时间就少，所以两人一旦凑到一起就腻个不停。现在他退役了，偶尔出去给广告商做代言或者打打小球，龙马也上了大学，按理说来本该是清闲的时候，但龙马选择的专业是医学，课程本就繁重，再加上他对网球的训练也没有松懈，闲暇的时间少之又少。这会子好不容易碰上了休息日，龙马自然不会放过这样的机会。

 

“好啊。”

 

听到龙雅答应后龙马像是梦想终于实现一般，兴奋地跑去房间准备了。龙雅脸上挂着宠溺地笑，也跟着龙马进了房间。

 

时间已经是晚上九点了。两人选了一条相对僻静的公路。

 

作为一般的锻炼，两人并没有做多余的热身就直接上路了。一路上两人用较慢的速度边跑边聊，期间龙马提议道，“我们比赛吧。”龙雅挑眉，“比什么？”

 

龙马在体育这方面比什么都比不过龙雅，包括柔韧也是。但他敢打赌，这家伙跑步是跑不过他的，毕竟他高中时拿下跑步所有项目第一的名头也不是盖的。

 

“就比……谁先到那盏路灯下面吧！”龙马指着约两百米远的一盏路灯说道。

 

“好。”龙雅笑着答应下来，还没等龙马反应过来就先迈开腿往前跑去了。

 

“喂！”龙马看着一溜烟跑了的龙雅，也向前去奋力追赶，“你耍赖！我还没喊开始呐！”大声地喊道。

 

一条路上只飘过了龙雅魔性的笑声。

 

龙马迈着小短腿好不容易追上故意放慢速度的龙雅，就又被那家伙给跑掉了。

 

“哈哈哈小不点你还差得远呢！”龙雅边笑边跑边嘲笑自己的弟弟，而跑在他后面的龙马面目狰狞地诅咒着这家伙笑岔气。

 

于是原本单纯只两百米的比赛变成了一场奇怪了贯穿了半条公路的追逐赛。龙马还有点担心他俩会不会就这样从郊野跑到东京市区里去。

 

龙雅想着龙马大概跑累了，就停下来等他，结果追上他的龙马一上来就狠狠地锤了他背后几拳，有要把自己哥哥的肺锤出来的气势。

 

“诶诶诶我还以为你累了结果还有那么大力气啊。”龙雅身子往后仰着，做出一副想捂背却无奈捂不到的样子，装疼。

 

龙马靠着一棵树喘气，笑着说，“嘿，你还差得远啊。”

 

龙雅用衣服擦了擦脸上的汗，走到龙马身边借着他背后的树壁咚了他。他也看到了，龙马脸上，最淳朴最天然的笑容。那是只有在他高兴得不可自抑时才会露出的笑容。

 

“有那么开心吗。”龙雅伸出手刮掉了龙马鼻头上的汗。

 

“有啊。”龙马弯起了自己好看的猫眼。

 

龙雅微微笑着，拿掉了龙马头上碍事的帽子，弯下腰去，在龙马唇角印上一吻。

 

是啊，和你在一起的每一刻，都让我无比开心啊。

 

27、穿错衣服

 

当意识模糊的龙马抱着一堆衣服进浴室的时候，龙雅魔性地笑了。

 

龙马回到家的时候已经很晚了，根据他糊里糊涂说出来的话，原因似乎是和教授一起留下来做解剖实验了。不过龙雅就纳闷儿了，那教授又不是不知道他家小不点不住校，干嘛偏要人家留得这么晚，难道想让他和尸体一起睡觉？

 

不过要是他知道这是龙马要求的他就不会这么想了。

 

后来龙马在浴室待了近一个小时，龙雅慌慌张张地闯进门，原以为他是睡死在浴缸里了，结果他是……站着淋浴的时候睡着了。

 

龙雅把龙马摇醒，没好气地笑了笑，嘱咐他快点穿好衣服去睡觉了就出门去了。

 

然后，他期待的事情还是发生了。

 

“越——前——龙——雅——！”龙马从浴室里火气冲冲地出来，那气势像是不把他哥打死今天他就不睡觉一样。

 

而他确实是这样想的。

 

龙雅憋着笑，看着身着比自己身体大了不少的衬衫的龙马，上下左右环视了一遍，然后咽了一口口水。

 

嗯……在白衬衫里若隐若现的红点，掩藏在衬衫下有些凸起的大腿根部，裸露在衬衫外的白皙诱人的腿。

 

这就是别人所说的“穿着比脱光了更具诱惑力”了。

 

龙雅一把抱住了朝自己扑过来的龙马，揽住少年纤细的腰肢，意料之中的遭到了强烈的反抗。

 

“放开我啊！”怀里的人拼命地扭动。

 

龙雅低笑，凑到龙马耳边说道，“还以为你都困了呢，洗个澡都能睡着……既然现在还有那么多力气的话，就再做些运动好啦。”

 

听着龙雅上扬的语调，龙马惊恐地停止了抵抗，望着龙雅盛满笑意的眼睛，突然露出小白兔被抓时可怜巴巴的求饶的表情。

 

但龙雅可是只狼啊，小白兔再怎么求饶也是会被吃掉的。

 

……

 

第二天教授问龙马为啥一直捂着腰，龙马牙痒痒地说自己扭着了。

 

28、一方受轻伤

 

一场全日公开赛。

 

龙马凭着实力打进了半决赛，前期遇到的几乎都是业余选手。听说这次的选手是个职业选手，连平常最为自信的龙马也变得紧张起来。

 

在家里闲的没事的龙雅跟着龙马一起到了比赛场地，因为时间还早的关系两人打了一场热身赛。

 

在打完第五个吊高球后龙雅吹了一声口哨，“难道小不点连咋扣球都不知道啦？”

 

龙马翻了一个白眼，看到网对面的龙雅又做好了接扣球的准备时，他突然灵机一动，摆出要扣球的架势，结果轻轻放了一个短球。

 

龙雅在原地气得又跳又嚷的，说什么原来自家单纯可爱的弟弟啥时候变得这么奸诈了。

 

这次换龙马吹了一声口哨，在心里嘀咕道还不是跟你学的。

 

于是两人打打闹闹地混过了半个小时。盯着手表看了半天，龙雅抬起头来微笑着走向龙马，把他头上的帽子转了个方向，低头和龙马交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。

 

“等会儿加油啊。”宠溺地揉了揉对方的脑袋。

 

龙马扳正自己的帽子，唇边勾起一抹自信的笑，“你不说也会的。”

 

这一切被站得远远的不二看到了。

 

后来龙马再稍稍做了一下准备运动就进入了比赛场地，看着球场外纷纷前来为自己加油的前辈，他比了一个必胜的手势。

 

于是比赛开始。

 

职业选手确实没有业余选手那么好对付，何况遇到的这名选手还是出了名的难缠，让龙马的比赛看上去非常的艰难。

 

龙马看出对方是想让他满场跑以消耗体力，就算每天锻炼他也知道这样打持久战对自己是不利的，毕竟对方是职业选手，各方面都很优秀，既然他选择打持久战那说明他自身的体力肯定不会太差。

 

在被迫左右奔跑的期间龙马不小心扭伤了右脚，虽然依旧动作自如，但场外的前辈们和龙雅都看出了龙马的异常。

 

这场比赛，确实非常艰难。

 

龙马明白不能再拖下去了，开启了无我境界后使出了不少人的必杀技后才险胜对手。

 

对方虽然很惊讶于自己会被一个业余选手打败，但更多地表现出来自己对龙马的尊重和敬佩。

 

两人站在网的旁边，刚要握手，龙马就直接晕了过去。

 

场外的前辈们和龙雅都一股脑地冲进了场地，查看着龙马的身体是否有损伤。

 

“除了右脚踝扭伤以外似乎并没有受伤了，晕倒应该是无我用得太多消耗的体力太多了。”乾站起身来分析着，消除了所有人的疑虑和担心。

 

龙雅也站起身来，直接打横抱起了龙马，给诸位前辈和裁判道了谢之后就往场外走去了。

 

龙雅走得离场地有些远了，突然被一个人叫住。龙雅转身一看，是不二。

 

“你和越前，已经在交往了吧？”不二用一双湛蓝的眼睛盯着龙雅看。

 

龙雅点了点头。

 

不二走上前来，看了一下在龙雅怀里熟睡的龙马，又转头看向龙雅，“我是越前的前辈，虽然只和他一起生活过一年，但也有几分了解这孩子。越前虽然表面骄纵过人，也似乎不太好接近，但却是个温柔的人。他对任何感情都非常专一，大概是认定了一个人就绝不会离开的吧。如果……你和他在一起了，就要好好对他，不要抱着一种玩玩儿的心态。我相信他对你的感情是非常认真的。我的意思是说……我希望，你对他负起责任来。”

 

龙雅低头，眼神温柔地看了龙马一会儿，随即抬起头，恢复了往常玩世不恭的态度。

 

不二想他或许一辈子都不会忘记当时龙雅回复他的那句话。

 

“小不点的前辈啊……你难道忘了，我也姓越前吗？”

 

不二愣了一会儿，呆呆地看着龙雅鞠了一个小幅度的躬后就离开了。之后他才反应过来，勾起了唇角。

 

希望如此吧。

 

在夕阳下走着的不二如是想着。

 

29、

 

不二的一席话确实让龙雅很闹心。啥？负责任？那是啥意思？

 

完全不知道该咋办的龙雅思考这个问题思考了整整一周。

 

不过你们知道的，思考的过程，总是痛苦的。

 

和他一直生活在一起的龙马看出了龙雅的异常，不得不说，龙雅这次的异常……确实太异常了。证据就是不管龙雅如何白痴他也不可能做出把自己扔进洗衣机的事情。龙马不想追究他是怎么办到的，因为那场面太美他不敢看。

 

后来有一天在龙雅第三次在洗干净的碗上涂上洗洁精后龙马终于忍不住了。

 

“龙雅——”龙马走过去，拿走他手上饱受摧残的瓷碗，扳正他的脸好让他正视自己，“你最近是怎么啦。”

 

龙雅从满重的问号中缓过神来，看着自己面前问题的根源，他叹了一口气。接着伸出手去环住面前人，给了对方一个坚实温暖的拥抱。

 

龙马陷在拥抱中，舒展了皱着的眉头。龙雅这个人像是有魔力似的，总是能用一句话或是一个动作抚平对方心中所有的不安。

 

“小不点，”龙马还沉溺在龙雅的怀中，却听到对方突然开口，“下周六有空吗？”

 

闻言，龙马轻笑了一声，“怎么，想约我？”

 

“是啊，”龙雅的声音中也带着笑意，“怎么样，可以跟你男朋友我去共进晚餐吗？”

 

“男朋友”一词在龙马听来格外清晰。虽然两人是在交往没错，但龙雅向来都是以哥哥自称。这还是第一次听他这样称呼自己，真新鲜。

 

“嗯……”龙马故作沉思，一分钟之后才给出答复，似乎是在表达自己对此的重视程度，“好呀，那就给我亲爱的男朋友一个机会吧。”

 

最后龙雅以一个温柔的吻结束了一个原本龙马想要质问自己的对话。

 

于是一周之后龙马按约定时间到达了饭店。

 

虽然他被大包间里的场景吓退了不少。一开始他打开门看到满屋子的前辈时其实他是拒绝的。刚想关门直接走掉就被不怀好意的桃城给抓了回来。

 

“喂喂，主角走了就太扫兴了吧。”桃城嘴里还含着一根鸡腿，含糊地说着。

 

“啥？主角？”龙马虽然脖子被桃城的手臂勾得有些不舒服，但是也顺利地找到了对方口中的关键词。

 

桃城先是愣了愣，接着接收到了来自手冢幸村白石真田等人威力无比的责备的眼刀，于是将到口的话给咽了下去。“啊……没啥，在我看来，你一直都是主角。嗯。”加上一个坚定的点头。

 

听着桃城前言不搭后语的话，龙马还在思考前辈脑子是不是坏掉了，然后找了一个就近的位置坐下。

 

现在他是不知道龙雅那混蛋约会整那么多人过来干啥了。

 

他还在思考着，耳边就响起了音乐声。

 

只是一阵吉他抚弦的声音，轻柔得像是一个小姑娘在唱歌。

 

接着，从一个不知名的角落，一个身着白西装的人出现了。从暗影里走出，轮廓愈发得清晰。龙马看着王子一般的龙雅，有些呆了。

 

令他没有想到的是，龙雅开口唱歌了。

 

“It’s a beautiful night,we’re looking forsomething dumb to do.”龙雅对着龙马歪了歪头，变魔术似的从背后拿出一束鲜花，“Heybaby,I think I wanna marry you.

 

“Is it the look in your eyes,or is it thisdancing juice.Who cares,baby,I think I wanna marry you.”

 

很轻，很缓的调子，加上龙雅好听的有磁性的声音，龙马简直要着迷了。他也有些失笑，因为他知道英语是龙雅的苦手科目，这段歌词不知让他背了多久。

 

啊，这家伙是要求婚啊。

 

终于，深红色的玫瑰花摆在了自己面前，而拿着它的人，也单膝跪地，用一双和自己神似的琥珀色瞳子深情地望着自己。

 

龙马第一次觉得被人求婚是件很爽的事情，因为只有这样他才能除了骑在龙雅身上的时候居高临下地看着这个骄傲的人。

 

“亲爱的，”龙雅开口，另一只手又变出一枚戒指出来放在了龙马面前，“嫁给我吧。”

 

此刻耳际依然有吉他抚弦的声音，只是这声音比刚才轻了不少，倒舒缓了龙马没由来的紧张情绪。

 

龙马看了看戒指，又看了看花。他原以为以龙雅的性格会送他一束网球的。最后目光终于停留在龙雅脸上。

 

啊，他的男朋友长得真好看啊。深情取代那双凤眼里原有的不羁，皮肤不算白却也是健康的小麦色，高挺的鼻梁和刚好适合接吻的薄唇……龙马简直爱死这张脸了。

 

可在别人看来，不过是沉默，还是沉默。

 

“龙雅……”龙马喃喃道，那低迷的语气甚至让龙雅以为他只是在自言自语罢了，“你，爱我吗？”

 

这个问题在旁人看来或许是个蠢问题，但对龙马来说却至关重要。龙雅表面是个处处留情的花花公子，性格是实属放荡不羁。但龙马认识的龙雅，是一个打骨子里痴情到爆炸的人。而且，他从未听过他说爱一个人。爱这个字，对龙雅来说过分沉重。即便是和他在一起这七年，他也从未从他那儿收货一个“爱”字。龙雅很看重这种承诺，这对他来说就是承诺。所以龙马会选择在最后时刻问这样一个问题。

 

龙雅眨巴了几下眼睛，接着他放下了手中的花，一把拉过龙马的右手，把它放在自己滚烫的左胸上。

 

剧烈的心脏跳动。

 

不停流转着的滚烫的血液。

 

“我爱你啊，”

 

接着顿了顿，

 

“至死不渝。”

 

龙马听着龙雅郑重的承诺，每一个字都被他烙在心里。他像个小姑娘和自己喜欢的人说了一句话一般差点儿激动地哭出来。

 

久久没有听到龙马作答，旁边的桃城急了，“越前，你哥哥都那么认真了，你就答应了呗。”

 

龙马的眼睛依旧只是望着龙雅的，过了一会儿，他缓缓开口，声音颤抖，

 

“不是哥哥了。”

 

桃城不解。

 

龙马温柔地伸出左手抚上龙雅的脸颊，

 

“是爱人啊。”

 

众人反应了须臾，都展颜微笑。龙雅也笑起来，伸手抚上龙马的左手，轻轻拿下来，将手中没有太多装饰的银戒指戴在了对方的无名指上。

 

尺寸正好。

 

龙雅仰头，索取了一个吻。一个漫长的，可以融化整个世界的吻。

 

 

小剧场

 

当众前辈已经想好了贺词要走过来祝贺的时候，龙马开口询问了一个问题，

 

“至死不渝是什么意思啊？”

 

啊，谁知道呢。

 

谁让你不好好学日语【手动再见】

【开始忘说了，歌曲参照Bruno Mars《Marry You》，将其调子放慢代入剧中食用更佳】

 

30、滚床单

 

夜幕刚刚降临。

 

龙马笑着被按在了墙上。

 

“不准备等到举行了婚礼之后？明明都忍了那么久了。”龙马脸上的笑容愈加灿烂，仿佛等这一刻等了很久了一般。

 

“想尽了办法诱惑我的人有资格这样说我？”龙雅也笑了。他腾出一只手来揽住龙马的腰，然后迅速用另一只手将龙马两只手都按在他头顶上。

 

龙马笑出声来，或许是承认，又或许是嘲笑龙雅。

 

龙雅吻了下去。龙马微微仰头，在对方彻底攻陷自己之前展开了反击。他的确尽力了，然而这并不没有什么卵用。

 

最后龙马还是精疲力竭的软在了龙雅怀里。龙雅松开手，两只手都用来环住面前软掉地身体。 不久后龙雅结束了这个酷似战争的吻，温柔地抚摸着眼前人柔软的头发。

 

“小不点……”龙雅耳语道，“婚礼的时候我们把爸妈请来吧？”

 

龙马感受着龙雅吹到他耳边的热气，勾起唇角，“好。”

 

“嗯……我们去澳大利亚度蜜月吧？”

 

“好。”

 

“到时候，你可以……穿婚纱吗？”

 

“好，都听你的。”

 

龙雅拥紧了怀里的人，低声道，“小不点我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你……”一声一声，都敲在了龙马心里最柔软的地方。

 

“好啦……”龙马还是止住了龙雅，“再说就不值钱啦。”

 

龙雅果然乖乖住了嘴。

 

龙雅让龙马等一下，他去拿避孕套，却被龙马止住。龙雅疑惑地看着他，他低着头，只说，“今天……就不用套了吧。”

 

龙雅笑了，折回来抱住对方。

 

“去床上吗？”龙雅轻咬龙马的耳廓。没等龙马回答，他就打横抱起了他，径直往房间走去。

 

“龙雅。”到了床上，龙马被压在了龙雅身下。龙雅轻轻舔吻龙马的脖子的时候，后者唤出了对方的名字。

 

龙雅抬起头来，脸被龙马白皙却布着少量茧的手心摩挲着，他看到龙马琥珀色的眼眸里带着笑意，接着他听到他的爱人说着，“……我爱你。”

 

时间停顿了很长一顿时间。也可能没有那么长。

 

他的心脏停跳了很长一段时间。也可能没有那么长。

 

他突然把头埋在了对方胸前。而龙马则失笑，嘲笑着自己身为情场老手的哥哥竟这么容易就害羞了。

 

龙雅叹了一口气，一颗一颗地解开龙马的衬衫扣子，又边吻龙马的唇边脱他的裤子。于是一周没见的龙马的果体总算是再次出现在了自己地眼前。当然，在这家伙想方设法诱惑他的时候所露出的部位已经差不多可以凑成一个完整的果体了。

 

然后龙雅就盯着龙马的果体看。

 

龙马被看得害臊了，又碍于双手失去了自由，只有用脚踹一踹自己身上的龙雅，“你不脱吗。”  
“小不点帮我脱啊。”

 

“……你先把我放开。”

 

龙马看着自己被龙雅松开的双手，忍住了要揍他的冲动，上前把自己不满的情绪全部发泄在了龙雅的衣服上。

 

龙雅就这样看着龙马的暴行，同情地为床边上被扯成一条一条的衣服点蜡。

 

算了，人没被扯成一条一条的就够了。

 

这样想着，龙雅又压向了龙马，吻住了对方的双唇。明显是一个占有欲极强的吻，龙马感觉到。

 

龙马也不准备反抗，任龙雅肆意折磨自己的双唇，吻遍自己身上的每一寸肌肤。

 

不过当对方反复地亲吻自己大腿内侧光滑而敏感的皮肤时，他终于还是忍不住了，难耐地扭动着身子。

 

“小不点很急吗？”龙雅坏笑着轻咬龙马的耳朵，“想要就要说出来嘛……”

 

龙马理智尚存，没有理会龙雅调侃的语言，却没想到下一秒冰凉的乳膏就被挤进了自己的身体。

 

“啊……”龙马下意识地叫出声，双腿被龙雅抬到他的腰间，为了保持平衡他缠住了对方的腰。

 

龙雅轻笑了一声，手指在龙马身体里艰难地搅动了一圈。“啊，小不点怎么变窄啦，难道是因为太久没做了？”

 

龙马的手紧紧抓住枕头，下面传来一股痛感和快感，相互交叠，冲击着他的大脑。可他还是不甘示弱地回应了龙雅，“什么太久，明明就才八天而已……”下方突然多塞进地一根手指让他开口也显得有些困难。

 

“记得这么清楚，就那么想要？”龙雅依旧调笑着，缓慢地开拓着龙马的身体。

 

龙马想把手边的枕头扔过去，刚要动手，龙雅就进入了他。

 

手软了下来，无意识地上前抱住了龙雅的脖子，唇边溢出一声声娇甜的呻吟。

 

龙雅自认前戏已经做得足够了，但看到龙马那么大的反应，又感受到自己腰上越发用力的腿，就知道一定是很痛的。

 

他拉过龙马的一只手， 亲吻着他的手心以示安慰，下身慢慢地将自己送入对方的身体。

 

龙雅开始了缓慢的抽送，抚平了龙马这些天来的空虚感，他只管放肆地呻吟，在龙雅靠近的时候送上自己的双唇。

 

不久之后龙雅就找到了龙马前列腺所在的位置，他听到龙马叫道，“哈啊！呃啊……龙雅……”

 

“不对哦……这个时候应该叫我什么呢……”龙雅低头亲吻龙马，坏心眼地说道。

 

“啊……哥……哥哥……”龙马无意识地叫道，顺从地回吻龙雅。

 

龙雅轻笑，反复碾压过那一个点，凑到龙马耳边用低沉的有些沙哑的声音说，“小不点……叫一声老公吧……”

 

龙马被龙雅的声音吸引住，身后又传来源源不断的快感，他只觉自己的意识越发得模糊了，便只乖乖听龙雅的话，“嗯……哈啊……老公……啊……”

 

快感席卷了全身，龙马紧紧地搂住龙雅的脖子，闭着眼射了出来。

 

之后龙马感受到有一股暖流涌入自己的穴口，填满了自己的身心，便沉沉睡去了。再发生了什么，他已然不记得了。

 

第二天醒来的时候他看到龙雅鲜少地还躺在自己身旁，手臂还环在自己腰上。

 

他试图转过身去看自己的爱人，却感觉骨头像是散架了一般，一使劲就酸痛无比，腰部最甚。

 

“别动，”龙雅的声音从身后传来，“很疼的吧。”字里行间满是心疼。

 

龙马翻了个白眼，也不想想这是谁害的。一想到这里又回想起昨晚的经历，龙马又翻了个白眼。

 

他费劲了力气才翻过身去，中间龙雅还借了他点力。 以至于龙雅看到爱人的脸时他还喘着气。

 

“老公？嗯？”龙马一副质问的样子看着龙雅。龙雅的尾巴突然耷拉下来，东看看西看看想要逃避。

 

龙马心情好了一些，上前勾住龙雅的脖子，“叫我一声老婆听听。”

 

这是命令。

 

龙雅的尾巴又摇起来，很愉悦地叫道，“老婆！”就差没叫两声汪汪了。

 

龙马笑了起来，看到龙雅要凑过来亲他的脖子他一把把他推开，只面带笑意地又命令道，“吻我。”

 

这下狗尾巴摇得更厉害了。

 

一个色情的充满挑逗性的湿吻。

 

最后龙雅把头埋在龙马的肩窝里，有些担心地问道，“小不点你不会不嫁给我了吧？”忐忑的语气。

 

龙马轻声笑着，边顺龙雅乱糟糟的毛边说，“我是那么不讲信用的人吗？”

 

顿了顿。

 

“不过嫁给你之前还有其他的事儿要做。

 

“我饿了，你给我做烤鱼吃吧。”

 

E.N.D.

 

【刚写完文章时的后记】  
ORZ总算是把最后一篇给写完了…感觉好艰难  
你们现在看到的就是一个非常不擅长写文章的人写出来的文章，完全没有主题没有重点文笔烂炸天的文章ORZ非常感谢一些人能够看到现在，能够支持我到现在，真的，非常感谢。  
我真的是个完全抓不住重点的人，感觉对人物性格的理解也每次都差十万八千里，所以写啥都是oocoocooc，包括原创每次都写的前后性格差异大到让人无法理解ORZ还有我的逻辑也很有问题ORZ如果大家还发现什么问题的话一定要告诉我，毕竟我很懒也只能靠大家的意见来提升自己了ORZ  
呃…这一篇呢，算是我第一次写完的长篇【？】吧，虽然加起来也就两万多字感觉好羞耻…总之，谢谢我自己，也谢谢一直等待和点赞的你们(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
应该很多人会觉得我写的尼桑很ooc，虽然我也是这么觉得的但还是想要解释一下。出现在我们眼前的哥哥是一个放荡不羁的游侠，可能脑子里没啥正义感也没啥对错观念，他真的是一个很自由的人…但是在我看来他却是一个宠爱自己弟弟，会为自己弟弟付出一切的人，而且是一个富有责任感，聪明，能干的人，总之是一个很优秀的人，也是一个弟控，也是一个忠犬攻【。】好吧可能大多数人不是那么认为的，但我始终觉得他是个看不得自己弟弟受苦的人。而且和他弟弟一样是个固执、专一的人。所以我站定了双越还可以战一辈子！  
我在撸这一章的时候在日本，所以也没哈时间来写…谢谢大家躲包容。然后很遗憾地没有在animate里看到双越本，倒是有一些周边，以后可以直播给大家看OQWQ  
然后接下来到了八月份我就要开始准备衔接高中的课程和下一篇文了，总之，文章完结了，生活还没有结束。就像双越，故事完了，他们的生活，还没有完。  
再次谢谢大家。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇……很早很早之前写的玩意儿。介于lofter被屏了，就找个安全的地方补档8。  
> 退坑了。不会再回踩了。


End file.
